


Pang

by darlingnana



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingnana/pseuds/darlingnana
Summary: Yeah, it's okay...
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Murata Ugetsu & Satou Mafuyu
Kudos: 10





	Pang

Ugetsu wouldn’t say that he wasn’t thankful of Mafuyu even to the slightest, in fact he was rather glad he was there. To listen to his useless rant about Akihiko and their relationship. Although confused at how and why Ugetsu-san had told him almost everything, Mafuyu still stayed and listen to him talk.

Somehow, his story gave a **_pang_** in his heart, definitely wanting to see Uenoyama at the time, yet he still stayed. Not out of pity you say, rather, he understood Ugetsu-san. He understood how much he is hurting just as much as Akihiko-san was hurting too. That both of them are hurting yet won’t let go of the relationship that was supposed to end a long time ago.

“Ugetsu-san, come watch our performance in CAC.”

Startled by the sudden request- no, it’s more like a command, rather with an assuring tone. If he is going to come there, he’ll see Akihiko. By giving some time to think, even though he already knew what’s about to happen. For Mafuyu, at least, “I’ll go.” And with that the younger gave him a smle, a very kind one and said, “It’s okay.”

His tone and smile, warmed Ugetsu’s heart, _yeah I hope so_

His voice never fails huh, _I see… it’s that guy isn’t?_

Well, he knew one day this would happen. The day he and Akihiko will fall apart and finally let go of each other. It’s fine, maybe. I’m going to be alright, maybe. I’m finally letting go, maybe.

_It’s okay._

Akihiko, that time you let my hand go, I honestly…honestly wanted you to turn around again. I wanted you to look back at me and go back to me. I wanted you to be by my side. I wanted you to stay. I wanted to see your face again, and tell me that you’ll be with me. But we both knew that, being together, won’t make us move forward. We both knew that.

You’re so greedy yeah? Ha, maybe I am too…

“Bye-bye, Akihiko.” _Yeah, It’s okay…_

It’s going to be okay, right?


End file.
